Enira
Enira is a city in Cadra, and formerly a Sunicar city-state. It is one of the largest ports on the Seas of Apex, and also has a burgeoning fishing industry. In the Tristanian Empire When Duke Justin Carloc was granted expanded territory in the eighteenth century BT, the enterprising Herbert Enira decided to go to the far north to try to maximize Tristanian sea trade. This led to Enira amassing substantial wealth through strong trade relationships with Valatsa and the Icy Islands. Enira also gained further income through trade deals with Gebert after the founding of the Gold Horsemen, although eventually jealous Gebertine nobles started attempting to take Enira for themselves. During the Sunicar strife, Gebert made its greatest lunge for Enira; however, Enira was prepared for the threat of an incursion, and under Duke Werner Enira's military leadership Gebert actually lost the western part of its land. Being so far north, Enira also avoided most of the crackdown initiated by Tristania's Oberbaron Constantine V. Enira declared independence from Oberbaron Leopold VII in 633 BT, deciding to follow Gebert's actions on the matter. Due to the difficulty in transporting troops to the far north, especially since it would mean going through Gebert, which was also in revolt, Enira was able to officially become independent after just under three years. Enira city-state With a strong trade network already in place, independence benefitted Enira, and Eniral leaders grew quite rich. This helped them stay at peace, since potential enemy combatants could often be bribed into a truce. A savage storm that tore through the Icy Islands in the winter of 1 DR temporarily ruined the Enira/islands trade network, and with suddenly decreased coffers, Enira was forced to actually muster armies to fight against King Quenton II of the fledgling nation of Daravia the following year. However, with an army built on mercenaries and near-untrained sodliers, the fighting went poorly, and after only a few months the discouraged Eniral people surrendered. In the Daravian empire Enira being a valuable port city, Daravian monarchs sought to improve relations with the city-state; the Enirals were eager to do the same, having not had a strong army since their secession from Tristania hundreds of years prior. Thus, Enira stayed mostly uninvolved in the Sunicar Uprising, and was slow to be persuaded into joining the Single Sunica Liberation Front. Enira ended up serving a key role in the war, however, as its modest fleet was able to outmaneuver and bedevil the cumbersome Daravian navy. Recent history Enira became the naval center of the nation of Sunica, while its army went comparatively neglected; this meant the Enirals were little prepared for a Cadral land invasion in the 390s, and Enira fell quickly. Although Enira had a large trade network, the foundation of wealthier international networks in the Lessington Sea soon overshadowed it, and Enira declined steadily in prestige in recent centuries. Enira is still, however, a moderately affluent port city, and the foundation of several whaling companies in 599 could lead to big things in its future. Its majority religion is Vazo-Heplianism. Category:Cities Category:Cadral Cities Category:Defunct Countries